Kingdom Hearts: A Thanskgiving Special
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and it's time to eat turkey and give thanks to all the things that you are thankful for. Surely, things in the Citadel of Light won't get too chaotic. Right? RIGHT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Man, where's that station?" Isaac wondered, looking through the TV. "I want to watch some football for crying out loud."

"You actually WATCH that?" Nan asked.

"You don't?"

"You kidding? Football's…boring. I can never understand the hype for it."

"Dude, you're weird."

"I can see the reasoning. Football is not for everyone." Professor Jacob said.

"True." Isaac nodded. "But whatever…football is where it is at our house!"

"…You're kidding, Sabrina and Riku are into that?"

"Well, just my dad, my mother just prefers watching the parade at the Mushroom Kingdom, in fact, Minene and Yuno join her…and Rose." He sighed.

"Well, the parade is far better than football." Nan said.

"Okay, whatever…" Isaac said as he still clicked through it. "Thousands of channels and yet I can't find it." He said. "Mushroom Kingdom news, Touhou Weather Channel, cooking with Kirby…argh!"

"Good luck." Nan chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

 _At another place…_

"Heh, this is going to be sweet." Worldwalker smirked.

"How come?" Mokou asked.

"Simple, there's a bunch of turkeys in the World of Warcraft…and since we have a lot of people here…why don't we just make things interesting?"

"Hopefully, it won't be as chaotic as Halloween was." Mokou said.

"Yeah." Worldwalker said. They soon stared at each other for several seconds and then both started laughing hysterically. "Who are we kidding? This is going to be insane with everyone here!"

"Yeah, there's never a dull moment here!" She laughed. "So, who's going to go turkey hunting?"

"Let's see…we can send Kurt and his pet wolf Muffin, Hagrid, Might Guy, Kakashi, Krekka, Nidiki, Sinon, Lord Beerus, Rundas, Ghor, Kanden and Sylux. I'm sure that'll be enough."

"Why don't we send Sniper as well?"

"Sniper?" He asked as they walked near the shooting gallery where they noticed Sniper and Sinon doing a shoot-off.

"I have to admit, Mundy, you're a good shot." Sinon said.

"Heheh, you're pretty good yourself." Sniper chuckled. "I can imagine if we both teamed up on the battlefield…as long as you're not on BLU team that is."

Sinon chuckled. "Right." She nodded as they kept firing at the targets while Julia watched.

 _I can't tell who's winning…_ Julia thought.

"Sure, let's do that." Worldwalker nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Turkey hunting, huh?" Hagrid mused. "Heh, I haven't used my crossbow in a long time."

Sinon transformed into her ALO form and grinned, looking at Sniper who had his Huntsman at the ready. "May the best bow and arrow hunter win."

"I intend to." Sniper said, as they both shook on it.

"I never imagined these two would make a competition out of hunting turkeys." Lord Beerus said.

"Well, check out the other two." Kanden said, motioning his head over to Kakashi and Might Guy, who stared at each other with electricity shooting out of their eyes.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Heheh, I bet I can take out a LOT more than you, Kakashi." He smirked.

"Is that a fact? I can probably take out a lot more than you."

"Ha! You think you can win, Kakashi? Can you do a dynamic entry and make an epic entrance as well?"

"No, but I can probably still dominate you."

"Hahahaha! I'll take you down!"

Lord Beerus sweatdropped. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Let's just go take down some turkeys." Kurt said as a gap opened up as they all walked into the gap.

 **End BGM**

"Oh…I should've told them that there's a gun that shoots turkey feathers." Worldwalker said.

"Don't worry, you can tell them later when they're back." Yukari told him.

"Right." He nodded. "I think we should have a cook off as well."

"Brilliant idea!" Mokou grinned. "Who do you think should do it?"

"I was thinking…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah, this place reminds me of my world." Hagrid chuckled.

"So, where are those turkeys, anyway?" Ghor wondered.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Kurt said as he and Muffin took off while they followed him until they found a spot that was full of wild turkeys. "Here we are."

"Well, I'll be darned. I've never seen so many turkeys in one place." Sniper whispered.

"Ii's almost unbelievable." Sinon nodded. They got their bows ready, Hagrid aimed his crossbow at them as they got ready to take them down while Muffin got ready to pounce…and then suddenly…Might Guy decided to jump out of his hiding spot and running to them.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He yelled, kicking a turkey to a tree to instantly kill it, causing the turkeys looked at him and quickly take off.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, this makes it more fun than just standing around, waiting for the most opportune moment." Lord Beerus chuckled as they started running towards the turkeys.

 **BGM: Chase the Bunnies! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sinon climbed up a tree and aimed her bow at a turkey running around and then shot it while Sniper took down several from his spot. then Kakashi used Lightning Blade to take down a turkey and Guy threw several kunai at several of them. "You're slipping, Kakashi! I took down several of 'em!"

"I'm just getting started." Kakashi said. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Hagrid was on his knees and shot a turkey that was running away from the chaos and got him in the head as he fist pumped at this where the Bounty Hunters shot missiles to take down several of the turkeys.

"I have to admit, this is better than just sitting around and waiting for the perfect moment." Kurt said, watching his wolf buddy tackle a turkey while he turned around and shot a turkey with his bow.

Sinon shot three turkeys and pulled out more. "I got ten!"

"I got twelve." Sniper said.

"Impressive." She smirked as she fired more arrows.

"Kakashi! How many do you got?" Guy asked, after kicking a turkey.

"Twenty."

"Nineteen! But I'll be the one that'll kill your butt!" He declared.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

"I got thirty!" Sinon said.

"Thirty-one." Sniper said.

"Not bad." She said.

"I got at least fifteen of them." Hagrid said.

"Twenty." Lord Beerus said.

"I at least got thirty-five of them." Guy said smugly.

"Fourty." Kakashi chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"With us bounty hunters combined, we have a total of twenty five." Ghor said.

"Krekka, Nidiki, how many did you get?" Kurt asked, as he had around fourteen of 'em.

"Thirteen." Krekka said.

"Eighteen." Nidiki said.

"Cool." He nodded. "We might as well leave for now. It'll take a while for them to respawn." He said as they put them all in a huge bag and then walked into a gap…and when they walked out, they showed off the turkeys they killed.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

"You said it…" Bowser sweatdropped.

"Wow, that's gonna be a lot of turkeys to prepare." Worldwalker said. "Alright guys, let's get ready to prepare it!" He called out as Yuno, Sarah, Kaguya, Viridi, Hades, Cecile, Vegeta, Cid, Asuna and Kirby…who was in his Cook Kirby form.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Wait, Cid can cook?" Nan asked.

"Cecile too?" Lelouch asked.

"What? I'm more than just a mechanic, y'know." Cid said.

"The woman can do amazing things, Lelouch." Lloyd told him.

"I can't I let them talk me into this." Vegeta muttered.

"Well, what are we just standing around here? Let's cook these bad boys!" Asuna exclaimed as they nodded and hauled them off.

"Aww, but I wanted to try one!" Yuyuko whined.

"Yeah, you try one and you gobble up everything." Youmu told her.

"Not true…" Yuyuko muttered.

"So true." Yukari chuckled.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that there's more turkeys that can respawn…oh, and there's a gun that can shoot turkey feathers."

"There's a gun that can shoot WHAT?!" Uni yelled.

"That sounds…not threatening." Hina said.

"Oh, but it is." Worldwalker said and then explained what it can do, which caused Uni's and Maria Jr's eyes to sparkle to this.

"Uh oh, they got those looks in their eyes." Rose said.

"I might as well go, just to check it out." Sinon said.

"I've never heard of such a gun. We'll go!" Proxi exclaimed as Link nodded.

"I'm coming to!" Ryutaros said.

"…I'll keep an eye on him." Nishijima said. _Actually, I want to check out that gun as well._

"What do you say, Hina? Do you want to do it?" Souji asked.

"Heck yeah!" Hina nodded and high fived him.

"It's obvious what I'm gonna do!" Maria Jr grinned, high fiving Uni.

"Don't go too crazy out there." Rose said.

"I won't." Maria Jr chuckled as they all went into the portal…though Maria Jr and Uni ran in.

"I just hope they don't go too insane…" Nepgear sweatdropped.

* * *

 _At the kitchen…_

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, taking out his special pot and throwing a lot of turkeys in it. "Poyo poyo…" He started humming while cooking.

"Let's see…" Sarah looked at the cookbook. "Uh-huh…pumpkin spice for the pumpkin pie…" She said as she started doing it.

"Eh? It needs HOW much chocolate for this chocolate pie?" Vegeta asked as he scratched his head. "Wouldn't it be easier if Bulma did this?"

"Oh please, Bulma wasn't assigned to this." Viridi said as she looked at the list of ingredients. "Okay, I know I love to cook, but… I wonder if it'd be better if Palutena did this? This feels a bit overwhelming."

"Remember what happened last Thanksgiving when Palutena cooked?" Hades asked.

Viridi shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"What happened?" Cecile asked, stuffing a turkey.

"Let's just say Skyworld was covered in gravy for a month." Viridi said. "No matter how much the Centurions scrubbed everything, it just seemed to be endless…"

"I remember that seeing that in the paper." Yuno said, putting chocolate in the pie crust. "Aya got all the details the next day."

"I wish she didn't take a picture of me covered in gravy." Viridi muttered.

"Or me covered in mashed potatoes…" Hades sighed.

"What was the headline?" Sarah asked.

"Skyworld in a Sticky Situation." Yuno replied. "Sabrina, Isaac and Minene wouldn't stop laughing hysterically so I took a look and just about lost it."

"It wasn't funny on our end." Viridi muttered

Cid snickered. "I still remember Pit's expression…"

"It was rather amazing how Palutena messed everything up." Kaguya giggled as they then resumed their work in silence.

Hades reached for something and then accidentally knocked something into the pot. "Whoops." He said as he scooped it out and looked at the bottle after cleaning it off, revealing it was the same bottle Palutena used in Palutena's Revolting Dinner. _How did this get here?_ He thought before he threw it in the trash. _Oh well, it's not like it'll be bad, right?_ He thought. _For all I know, it could've been empty._ He thought and resumed, completely unaware that the food…sparkled a little.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

"Man…who knew cooking would be exhausting?" Sarah sighed. "I mean, I cook for Ven and Julia all the time." She said.

"Were you ever exhausted on Thanksgiving?" Viridi asked after taking the pies out with Hades, Kaguya and Vegeta.

"Nah, Ven always chipped in and Julia would usually train with her Keyblade until it was ready." She said. "But…this was really intense…"

"No kidding." Asuna sighed. "At least it's done."

"So, how are we going to haul this out?" Kaguya asked.

"…Poyo…" Kirby sweatdropped.

"Relax, I got it covered." Viridi said and whistled. Some Forces of Nature came in and picked up the food and took off to the kitchen, where Hades summoned the Underworld Army to come help.

"We still got plenty of turkey left over… I wonder what we should do with them?" Kaguya wondered as they heard Kirby's stomach rumbling.

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby rubbed his…er…belly.

"…I have an idea." Yuno grinned.

* * *

 _Later…_

Worldwalker sweatdropped. "You gotta be kidding me." He said, looking at a table full of turkey and sitting there were the Saiyans, Yuyuko, Klein, Hewdraw, Kirby, Dedede and Hagrid.

"Uh…are you sure Klein is a good idea?" Yuno asked Asuna.

"I would've got Kirito, but right now, he's giving Yui a bath." She explained. "So, I thought of Klein instead."

"You can do it, Klein!" Agil cheered him on.

"This is gonna be awesome." Klein said

"I'm…not entirely sure having Lady Yuyuko and Kirby is exactly…fair for this little competition." Youmu said.

"…And yet we have a three headed dragon." Viridi said. "You call THAT fair?"

"…Good point."

"Alright…let the turkey eating…BEGIN!" Kaguya exclaimed.

* * *

 _Exactly thirty seconds later…_

"No fair…I had like three…" Klein muttered. As it turns out, when Kirby was done with his, he started sucking up the rest of the turkeys the others were eating, though Yuyuko, Goku and Vegeta desperately tried to hold on to their plates as they tried to sneak it in while Kirby was sucking everything else up…but it was no use, Kirby sucked them up dry.

"I wasn't finished…" Yuyuko whined.

"At least we have more at the dining room." Goku muttered as a gap opened up and everyone else came out.

"That…was awesome." Uni said.

"Heh, that was amazing." Maria Jr grinned.

"Never thought of something so powerful." Cayenne said.

"We got more turkey because of it." Hina said, showing off the turkey…and then it was promptly eaten up by Yuyuko, Goku and Vegeta as it was all gone in a few seconds, causing all to sweatdrop.

"What the heck?" Sinon asked.

"Kirby ate ours up." Yuyuko said.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled.

"And I thought I had a monstrous appetite." Hagrid chuckled.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"These guys should join us as well." Julia said, using her summon gems to call out the TF2 gang.

Soldier sniffed. "…I smell…turkey."

"We got Thanksgiving all set up." Worldwalker said.

"Hey! Now we're talking!" Scout exclaimed as Heavy's belly rumbled.

"…Let us begin!" Heavy exclaimed as they nodded and took off to the dining room.

* * *

 _At the dining room_

"Oh sweet mother of…" Pit jawdropped at the sight of the food. "That looks heavenly!"

"Let's dig in, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy grinned as they started chowing down when everyone else was seated.

"Mama mia, it reminds me of when Peach used to make this." Mario said, causing Peach to giggle while Bowser was writing down a note.

"Note to self…force her to bake me a turkey next Thanksgiving." He wrote down.

"Oh, changing things up!" A Hammer Bro chuckled.

"That's a new one." Junior said.

"Ah, now this is what I'm talking about." Demoman said…who was drinking his beer while eating his food.

Pit chuckled. "I don't know about you, but my wife makes the best food ever of all time." He said, causing Viridi to smile and blush in embarrassment.

"I used to make food for you too, Pit." Palutena said.

"…And it usually comes alive." Hades said.

Palutena sighed. "Accidentally do it one time and everyone thinks it's gonna come alive the next time I volunteer to cook…"

"I'm sure you didn't mean to." Reimu told her.

"Hey Pittoo, you should definitely find yourself a girlfriend. At least she'd give you variety all the time since you always have a sandwich."

"Pit…don't make me…"

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't handle a little variety, Pittoo?" He teased, causing Viridi to giggle at this.

 _…Dad…I'm sorry for what I'm about to do._ Icarus thought as he picked up some mashed potatoes, and Dark Pit had the same idea.

"You asked for it, Pit Stain!" Dark Pit growled as they both threw it at him.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed as he ducked with Viridi…and then the mashed potatoes hit someone. Soldier.

"…Who did that?" Soldier asked.

"He did!" Pit pointed to his doppelganger.

 **BGM: Best Day Ever (RWBY)**

"…I see." Soldier said, as he stood up and pulled out his rocket launcher, but instead of rockets…he put in turkey legs. "This. Means. WAR." He said and then pulled the trigger, forcing them to duck as they slammed right into Usagi.

"OOOF!" Usagi exclaimed as she hit the ground…and then they saw glowing as she got up, now as Sailor Moon. "Alright buddy, you asked for it." She said, grabbing a roll and throwing it, but Soldier moved to the side as it smacked right into Erza as she then stood up.

"Would you kindly settle down?" She asked…only to get hit in the face by a chocolate pie that was thrown by Natsu.

"That's a good look for you." Natsu said, causing Erza to growl. She wiped the chocolate off of her face and grabbed a roll and threw it.

"Is this starting to turn into a…?" Nan asked.

"Yep…" Isaac nodded.

Scout stood up and picked up a roll. "FOOD FIIIIGHT!" He yelled, pulling out his bat, throwing the roll up and swinging it, hitting Marisa dead center.

"…Buddy…" Marisa stood up. "You just asked for it." She said as food started flying around everywhere.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Mokou asked.

"You kidding?" Worldwalker asked as he picked up a Lemon Meringue pie. "Why should we be stick in the muds?"

"…Oh, what the heck?" Mokou smirked.

"You guys do your own fight; I'm just going to enjoy my dinner." Nan said…and then mashed potatoes hit him in the face as he blinked and looked up to see a dark skinned woman in front of her, wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts, she was also wearing glasses and earrings. She was also smirking.

"What's the matter, boy? You afraid of getting your hands dirty?" She taunted sadistically.

"…" Nan growled. "DAMMIT, ALICIA." He yelled as he stood up and glared at Professor Jacob. "YOU JUST HAD TO TURN HER INTO A SUMMON GEM, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I thought it would've been interesting." Professor Jacob said, getting hit with stuffing by Nepgear. "…Well then…" He smirked.

"I'll give you something to smirk about, you witch!" Nan growled as he picked up a chocolate pie, and then noticing Julia getting up and holding mashed potatoes at her hand, looking at Nan with a grin as she then glared at Alicia.

"Two against one, huh?" Alicia asked, cracking her knuckles and picking up Isaac's plate of food. "I like my odds."

"HAG!" Nan threw his food while Julia just simply threw hers without saying anything.

"PANSY!" Alicia taunted.

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Soon, Nan tackled her to the ground and then got into a huge dust cloud with Julia jumping in and helping Nan.

"Uh…should we get out of here?" Rose asked.

"…Yeah…I think I prefer my food on my own plate." Maria Jr said as they both snuck out…while Goku was in midair, catching food in his mouth.

"I can do this all day!" Goku laughed.

Suddenly, they heard roaring, stopping what they were doing as they looked to see a monstrous food-like beast approaching them…complete with Thanksgiving food covered all over it with turkey legs for the feet. "Oh dear…it WAS full." Hades said.

"Aye…I think I drank too much." Demoman said.

"It wasn't me this time!" Palutena pulled her hands up in defense.

"…I might have accidentally knocked down THAT bottle into the pot…but I thought it was empty." Hades explained.

"Oh brother…" Worldwalker sighed.

Alicia looked at Nan who was tugging his jaw while his fist was close to her face while Julia was tugging her hair. "…We'll settle this later." Alicia said as she got up as Nan and Julia summoned their Keyblades at the giant beast in front of them.

"Charge me!" Heavy ordered Medic as he nodded and started healing Heavy with his Medigun so the Ubercharge could activate.

Naruto summoned a few Shadow Clones as they ran over to the beast along with Natsu and Gajeel. "RASENGAN!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

The beast was hit, and then it swatted them away, while proceeded to shoot mashed potatoes at them, hitting Spy dead center…and it had gravy as well. "You got gravy on my suit…" Spy growled as he pulled out his Ambassador and shot it while the rest of the TF2 gang started firing at it.

Kai and Maria ran over and slashed it, only to get kicked away, but they Aerial Recovered while Reimu and Marisa flew up in the air to face it. "Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!"

"Love Sign: Master Spark!"

"HAAAAH!" Flandre flew up to the beast and slashed through it with her Lavatein and then the Knightmares charged in.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" Lelouch and Xingke ordered, causing it to roar in pain and then shot the Knightmares with turkey legs.

Purple Sister, Black Sister and the two White Sisters flew around the beast and slashed it while Black Sister shot it, as she was joined by Sinon, Sniper, and Maria Jr who just came back in with Rose while Rose called out Pikachu who proceeded to use Thunderbolt while the Kardas Dragon and the Kanohi Dragon breathed fire along with Gringott.

"Expelliamus!" The wizards exclaimed as Sakura ran over and punched the dragon while Choji used Human Boulder to ram into it.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow yelled while Sonic spin dashed to it.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, as he was joined by Pit, Dark Pit and Icarus.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Black Wing Armor and slashing it while it was hit by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar as it then retaliated with firing stuffing at them, but they dodged as Hades grew huge and punched a hole through it.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as Taurus appeared and then he slashed the gigantic food beast.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, pulling out the Ultra Sword and then slashing through it a bunch of times before it grew huge and Kirby slashed down.

"I am fully charged!" Medic exclaimed while Engineer built a Sentry as it fired rockets at it.

"Charge now!" Heavy ordered as he nodded and Ubercharged him. "YAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM BULLETPROOOOOOOOOF!" He yelled, going to town at the gigantic beast.

"I'll finish this beast off." Samus said as she aimed her arm cannon at the beast and charged up the Zero Laser and fired it, as it roared in pain…and when the laser disappeared, the monster started falling apart…and landing right on top of everybody.

 **End BGM**

"That went well…" Nan said.

"Yep…" Isaac nodded.

"Aww, I just took a bath." Yui sighed.

"Well, at least the beast is gone." Kirito said…and then to everyone's amazement, the food was all sucked up by Kirby, as he was helped by a hungry Yuyuko and Goku, then Kirby sucked all of the food off of the people, as if the food fight never happened in the first place.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"…Dammit, I wanted to throw food at him more." Alicia muttered.

"How did you even summon yourself anyway?" Nan asked.

"I summon myself whenever I want to tease you."

"…Lovely." Nan sighed. _Thanks a LOT, Jacob…_

"…Hey…shouldn't there be a parade going on now?" Flare wondered.

"AAAH! Of course!" Peach screamed. "To the Mushroom Kingdom!" She ordered as Yukari opened up a gap as they all ran in.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright, everyone!" Peach exclaimed as she was in the center of Toad Town. "Let the Thanskgiving Parade…BEGIN!" She yelled as all the Toads cheered. They all watched the floats going by, consisting of the various Mario characters, then switching to the Seven Princesses of Heart which everyone cheered for, and it switched to a life-like Fairy Tail guild, and then a hand rose into the air and doing the sign, which everyone made.

"Now that is a cool float!" Natsu chuckled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gajeel grinned.

"All of these floats and balloons and I don't see me in it." Deadpool muttered as he then spotted something in the corner of his eye to see a turkey walking through Toad Town. "Oh, hey little guy!" He said as he picked it up. "Why don't you come home with me so I can eat you later?" He asked, chuckling…only to get pecked on, causing him to cry out in pain as he started running away, as it followed him. "I WAS ONLY KIDDING!"

"Well, I guess he's IN the parade now." Nan chuckled.

"Yep." Isaac laughed as they all watched him getting attacked by the turkey as they all laughed and then Nepgear noticed a balloon flying by as it was none other than Neptune.

"Neptune…I miss you terribly…" She muttered, watching it go flying by.

A hand touched Nan's hand, as Nan knew who it was as he held it, looking at Julia and smiling at her as she smiled back at her while Alicia saw this and chuckled. "Lover boy…" She said.

The parade soon ended with a float stopping in the middle of Toad Town as it had a warp pipe on it and then a certain plumber jumped out of it, wearing a Santa Claus outfit as all the Toads cheered while Bowser rolled his eyes. "Every year…" He muttered.

"Oh my…" Rei said.

"Eh, Heavy would make a better Santa impersonator." Scout said.

"True, but you gotta admit, the people are eating it up." Spy pointed out.

"Yeah." He nodded, watching Mario waving to the crowd while Peach was trying to hold in on her laughter.

As soon as the float disappeared from view, everyone went back into the gap…where Mario came running to the gap, but he stopped short as he looked at particularly nothing as he waved. "Buh-bye!" He said and disappeared into the gap, as it closed behind him.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Best Thanksgiving ever!**

 ***bandages all over me* Easy for you to say...**

 **Nepgear: ...Alicia?**

 **Alicia.**


End file.
